Por ella
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Heero y Relena están confundidos con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero con la inesperada ayuda de dos intermediarios puede que lleguen a ser más que amigos. LEMON


POR ELLA

POR SAORILUNA

-Borrando los datos de Heero Yui de la base de datos de Inner Drive Enterprises.

La oscuridad de la noche amparaba al antiguo piloto del Gundam Wing, mientras este eliminaba todo rastro de su existencia en esa empresa. Había sido una misión dura, pero mañana las operaciones ocultas que buscaban amenazar la paz de las colonias saldrían a la luz, y el dueño de esta corporación pagaría por eso.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven; recordaba la primera vez que había hecho esto. Había sido en el instituto San Gabriel, ese mismo día un nuevo propósito había comenzado a nacer en él, o por lo menos en esa parte de él que aún no alcanzaba a dominar, y que a pesar de la guerra y la muerte a la que se habían enfrentado desde temprana edad aún seguía dentro de sí, y todo, por ella.

El sonido del ordenador le hizo saber que la operación ya había terminado, y en ese mismo instante su teléfono sonó.

-Aquí 01

-Ya has terminado la misión?

-En este momento estoy saliendo. A dónde debo dirigirme ahora?

-Por el momento no hay ninguna misión que requiera de tu intervención, puedes considerarte de vacaciones.

-Está bien.

-A dónde piensas ir?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Irritado, el ex-piloto cortó la comunicación. Ese Dúo nunca iba a cambiar, siempre chismoseando alrededor de él. A quién demonios le importaba a dónde iría ahora que no tenía trabajo? Bueno, en realidad, a una sola persona. A ella.

…

El sol se asomaba alegremente filtrándose por las persianas de la habitación de la viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Darlian, la joven de 21 años se movía perezosamente bajo las mantas, repasando mentalmente su agenda antes de levantarme.

-Hoy debo firmar el tratado con el dueño de Inner Drive Enterprises… quisiera no tener que hacerlo, no confío en él, no sé por qué, pero la Agencia no ha encontrado nada malo… después me encontraré con Quatre para almorzar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que estoy en L-4… me pregunto si él sabrá algo de Heero, hace mucho que no sé de él…

Los pensamientos de la joven se desviaron al último momento en que había podido estar a solas con el piloto, se estremeció recordando la presión de su mano contra su cintura, el calor que despedía su cuerpo, así como la suavidad de su labios… después de ese día, nunca más habían tocado el tema, pero ocasionalmente podía distinguir en sus ojos sorpresa y duda cuando la miraban.

-Será mejor que me duche ya… no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en estupideces…- dijo Relena, quitándose las mantas con energía.

-Pues para estar pensando en estupideces te veías muy feliz.

Relena giró sorprendida para enfrentarse nerviosa a esos ojos azul cobalto.

-Heero! Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un par de horas. Cómo está tu agenda el día de hoy?

-Algo llena, debo ir a Inner Drive Enterprises.

-Si fuera tú reprogramaría mis citas de hoy.

-Por qu…- pero la pregunta no alcanzó a ser formulada, cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Señorita Relena, ya está despierta?

-Sí, Dorothy, pasa.

El ex-piloto ahogó una protesta al ver entrar a la joven Catalonia a la habitación de Relena. Nunca le había gustado esa chica, y le molestaba que estuviera tan cerca de Relena.

-Joven Heero, no sabía que estaba usted aquí.

Un sonido prácticamente inaudible fue la respuesta de Heero hacia este comentario. Dorothy sonrió, mientras giraba toda su atención hacia Relena.

-Señorita Relena, algo grave ha pasado.

-Qué sucede?

-Mírelo usted misma- dijo Dorothy tendiéndole el periódico.

En primera plana podía verse al propietario de Inner Drive Enterprises, y una relación detallada de una serie de operaciones encaminadas a resucitar el conflicto armado entre la Tierra y las Colonias. Relena frunció el ceño, mientras miraba a Heero.

-Tú sabías de esto?

-Sólo seguí tus instintos Relena, habías dicho que desconfiabas de ese tipo.

-Y con buenas razones- dijo Dorothy- se le notaba a leguas lo que era, pero nunca nadie le había podido comprobar nada.

-Simplemente no habían buscado en el lugar adecuado.

Relena lo miró fijamente, mientras Heero sonreía sarcástica y victoriosamente.

-Bueno- dijo la joven- supongo que eso significa que tendré la mañana libre. Dorothy por favor, encárgate de que nos tengan listo el desayuno.

-Reorganizo sus citas?

-No, por favor, llama a Quatre, y confírmale que almorzaré con él. Quieres venir Heero?

-Seguro, por qué no?

-Por favor Dorothy, encárgate de eso.

-Si señorita.

-Muchas gracias.

-Con permiso.

-No puedo creer que todavía la tengas contigo.

-Dorothy es una de mis mejores amigas, además, desaprobaste a mi última asistente.

-Era parte de un grupo terrorista!

-Lo sé, pero trabajaba muy bien. Además, no puedes argumentar eso en contra de Dorothy.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Relena bajó la mirada entristecida. No llevaba aquí ni media hora y ya estaban discutiendo. Heero notó el cambio en su actitud y se acercó hacia ella, tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo él acercándose más.

-Me hacías falta- susurró, acortando aún más el espacio que los separaba- Heero, yo…

-Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?- dijo él, viéndola alejarse.

Relena lo miró fijamente, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa duda en su mirada. Ella no podía seguir, si no estaba segura de que él le correspondía.

-Lo siento, debo arreglarme para el desayuno.

-Está bien- dijo él, un poco decepcionado- te espero abajo.

-Bien.

Heero abandonó confundido la habitación. Por qué había vuelto? Por qué le había hecho caso a esa parte de él nuevamente? Esa parte que le decía que se quedara con ella, que la protegiera, aún a costa de su propia vida. Pero nada en Relena podía asegurarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos (N. de A. 1. Sí, Heero tiene sentimientos, y 2. Además de eso está ciego, porque para no ver que Relena lo corresponde… bien, continuemos) era cierto que se habían besado, pero algunas veces sentía como si la hubiera forzado a ello, y desde esa ocasión nada había pasado entre ellos. Se sentía inseguro, y eso le impedía estar con ella a solas.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Relena terminaba de arreglarse, pensando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Casi se habían besado? Ella no podía entenderlo, no sabía si Heero realmente sentía algo por ella, o si solamente estaba jugando. Si tan solo pudiera estar segura de eso, entonces, ella, incluso, se le entregaría, sabiendo que su amor era correspondido.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, más lenta de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Relena le contó todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses, mientras el joven sólo asentía monosilábicamente. Desesperada por una respuesta, le contó incluso sus intentos de emparejar a Quatre y Dorothy, recibiendo una levantada de ceja, y ningún comentario como respuesta. Frustrada se levantó y dijo que iba a arreglarse para encontrarse con Quatre.

Heero, sumergido en sus pensamientos apenas notó que la viceministro se había levantado, pensando en la manera en que podía aclarar las cosas con Relena, pero la solución a su problema abarcaba mucho más allá de lo que sus conocimientos le permitían.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Vámonos entonces.

El camino a casa de Quatre era hermoso, atravesaba la colonia hasta llegar a un área casi campestre, podían verse graneros alrededor de la carretera, que alegraban el paisaje durante las casi dos horas que demorabas en llegar a la casa. Pero ni siquiera este paisaje podía alegrar a Relena; a media hora de haber salido Heero no había dicho siquiera una palabra, y a ella se le habían acabado los temas de conversación. Entonces, en el momento menos pensado, el infierno comenzó. Relena sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido por una onda explosiva y pudo ver como la limosina se rompía en mil pedazos. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como la sujetaban fuertemente y la obligaban a correr.

-Vamos Relena, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Relena lo miró. Era Heero quien nuevamente le salvaba la vida a pesar de haber jurado que se la quitaría. Lo único que supo era que habían seguido corriendo hasta llegar a uno de los graneros.

-Qué pasó?

-Nos atacaron desde lejos. Dudo que con la explosión hayan podido vernos huir, pero es necesario quedarnos aquí, mientras vienen por nosotros.

Heero observó por una rendija. No parecía haber nadie en las cercanías, pero no podía confiarse. Un débil quejido llamó su atención.

-Te sientes bien?

-Creo que me lastimé.

Heero la miró, notando que la camisa de la joven estaba llena de sangre, al igual que la suya.

-Déjame verte.

-Tú también estás herido.

-Son sólo rasguños, nada importante.

Cuidadosamente Heero comenzó a quitar los trozos del auto de la camisa de Relena, al terminar, la tela había quedado reducida a jirones, pero afortunadamente no había ninguna herida grave.

-Creo que será mejor limpiar la sangre con lo que quedó de la camisa- dijo él, tratando de mostrarse serio, pero muy nervioso por la cercanía de Relena.

-No hay problema, llevo otra debajo.

-Está bien. Creo que puedes hacerlo por ti sola.

-Gracias.

Heero la miró. Era acaso sólo gratitud lo que ella sentía por él? Mientras ella se limpiaba él revisó sus propias heridas, eran bastante más profundas que las de ella, pero no graves, excepto…

-Ay- no pudo evitar quejarse al quitarse un fragmento que se había insertado en su espalda.

-Estás bien?- dijo ella, acercándosele a ayudarle.

-No te preocupes, puedo solo- dijo él, retirándose al sentir sus suaves manos sobre su espalda.

-Por qué no dejas que te ayude, Heero? Tanto te incomoda mi presencia?

El joven soldado giró sorprendido, encontrándose con la mirada cristalina de la chica, que, dolida, pero firme, le exigía una respuesta a su comportamiento.

Heero vaciló por un momento, sin saber qué decirle, pero en ese momento su corazón actuó mucho más rápido que su mente, atrayendo a la joven con sus brazos y cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

El beso fue largo, lento y apasionado. Fieramente Heero se abrió paso en la boca de Relena, recorriendo con su lengua la cavidad de la joven, encontrando allí la respuesta a todas sus confusiones. Mientras tanto, Relena devolvía el beso con toda la fuerza que podía, mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de él, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron sin aliento, pero también sin dudas. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, ambas firmes, decididas, apasionadas, ambas amorosas.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras que Heero la empujaba hacia un viejo sofá abandonado por los dueños del granero; allí comenzó a quitarle la ropa, cuidando de no hacerle daño, mientras las manos de Relena desabotonaban su pantalón.

Ya, sin ropa, sus labios comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo su suavidad, su olor, mientras las manos de ella rodeaban su cuerpo, subiendo por su espalda, y enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Relena comenzó a gemir suavemente ante los besos de su amante, quien se deleitaba en sus senos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueando sus pezones. Con sus manos Heero seguía acariciando a la chica, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. En ese momento, Relena lo abrazó fuertemente, sepultándolo prácticamente en su pecho.

-OH… Heero

-Estás lista?

Relena lo miró por un momento. Sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación fueron toda la respuesta que él necesitaba.

-No te dolerá, te lo prometo.

Lentamente, comenzó a penetrarla, mientras la miraba fijamente, buscando signos de dolor.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él sonrió a su vez en respuesta.

Una vez adentro, Heero comenzó a mover las caderas, mientras Relena le besaba apasionadamente, sintiendo ambos como la sangre subía caliente por sus venas, como sus vellos se erizaban, y todo su ser vibraba en respuesta a este acto.

-Relena… no puedo más… me voy a venir…

En ese momento, la joven rodeó la cintura de su amante con sus piernas, dándole un estímulo final. Heero cayó desfallecido sobre la joven, mientras ella le abrazaba y acariciaba tiernamente. Al poco tiempo comenzó a reaccionar bajo sus caricias.

-Relena…

-Shhh, no digas nada.

-No, debo hacerlo- dijo él levantando su rostro para mirarla- Relena, yo te amo.

La joven lo miró y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Heero- dijo, abrazándolo aún más.

El piloto sonrió, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la calidez de su pecho. Gracias a esa calidez, él podría seguir viviendo, sólo por ella.

No muy lejos de allí, en una suntuosa habitación de una habitación, otra pareja yacía bajo las sábanas.

-Crees que haya resultado?- preguntó un joven rubio.

-Estoy segura que sí- dijo la joven, levantándose para servirse un trago.

-Me parece que enviarles una bomba fue algo excesivo.

-Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho ellos no estarían donde están, y tú y yo no estaríamos acá, Winner.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aún así, algo excesivo… Dorothy.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer lemon, e historia corta de Gundam Wing, desde hace un tiempo tenía la idea de escribir algo sobre Heero y Relena, pero sólo hasta hoy llegó la inspiración, espero que les haya gustado. Lógicamente, ninguno de estos personajes es mío, escribo por puro esparcimiento. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Vicky Yun Kamiya (lean sus fics, son geniales), a fbla, a Noriko Ukai y kaname-c por apoyarme para escribir más fics de gundam… Matta ne!


End file.
